1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an optical fiber module, and more particularly, to an optical fiber module with multiple channels for data transmission and reception.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Typically, optical sub-assembly for a transceiver can be classified into transmitting optical sub-assembly (TOSA) for transmitting optical signals, receiving optical sub-assembly (ROSA) for receiving optical signals, bi-directional optical sub-assembly (BOSA) composed of TOSA and ROSA for transmitting and receiving optical signals in the same optical fiber that can transmit bi-directional optical signals and tri-directional optical sub-assembly (TRI-DI OSA) composed of TOSA and ROSA for transmitting and receiving optical signals in the same optical fiber that can transmit tri-directional optical signals. An optical fiber module may include the TOSA, ROSA, BOSA of TRI-DI OSA for converting electronic signals into optical signals and/or converting optical signals into electronic signals and an optical fiber coupler for coupling optical signals from TOSA, BOSA or TRI-DI OSA to an optical fiber and/or coupling optical signals from an optical fiber to ROSA, BOSA or TRI-DI OSA.